Downfall
by Summer Eclair
Summary: /One-shot/ "Don't close your eyes..." He paused. "Just breathe, Please.." Oh, how the mighty one have fallen.


a/n: One shot story for Ichihime :)) it's my First time, Hope you ENJOY ! (^U^) Btw! Gomen~ for some grammar errors, or what kay ? & im not really into action that's why the battle ended too fast :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Don't close your eyes..." He paused "Just breathe..."_

_"Please"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After Ichigo realized what Ginjo and his troupe was up to, he didn't hesitated to fight him with all his might.

Some of his friends became involved in this, this unworthy tragedy.

He sighed and gripped Zangetsu tightly. "Come on,"He glared at his greedy opponent who's grinning stupidly at him."Let's finish this already"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blinking her eyes open, Orihime woke up. She sniffed as she tried to examine her surroundings, She was laying on the cold ground. She gazed at her side and noticed that she's not alone, beside her, her giant friend layed unconscious. Her brows formed a deep V in concentration. She couldn't remember anything, She decided not to move too obviously, now aware that Chad and her were not actually alone.

Two men were standing in front of them, their broad back facing her. Blocking her view from what they're watching.

She slowly sat up and a voice grabbed her attention.

"Hime-chan," said a manly voice "Don't move... Your condition is still not stable" Isshin finished as he placed a firm grip on the small lady's shoulder. She looked up at him with big, curious eyes.

"K-kurosaki-san?" She asked in small voice. The man nodded and smiled at her.

"What's happening? Is there any problem?"She asked confusedly, looking straight in front of them, recognizing that Urahara-san was actually the other man.

Isshin told her what had happened and what was happening. Her eyes widened, all the blocked memories from before were starting to crawl up on her mind. She put both her small hands on both of her ears, covering it completely, trying to stop the throbbing pain building up inside her.

"It's alright, She needs time" She heard Urahara-san's voice, just then Isshin stood up, shaking his head disapprovingly. They both walked in a dark corner, as she heard, they're discussing some other possible solutions to end the battle.

The auburn beauty slowly regained her senses. She slowly stood up and walk towards the field. Above her, She saw two figures,_ fighting, crushing, defeating_ each other. She gasped as she recognized one of them.

"Kurosaki-kun..." She whispered

She began to run, but a pair of large hands grabbed her wrist.

She quickly felt the hand and uttered something under her breath, then a glow of Orange shield covered her, the hand threw back with a loud surprise cry. She glanced at her shoulder and bowed her head.

"Im sorry, Kurosaki-san" She gulped nervously "Kurosaki-kun needs my help." Just as she finished her sentence, She dashed towards the nearest building and climbed up.

Not too far away, she can still hear Isshin shouting her name, while Urahara attended to cure his injury.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ichigo looked down at the scene. His face on a deep scowl, He tried not to be distracted, but from the back of his mind, someone was telling him, something really bad will happen.

He quickly placed Zangetsu in front of him. He concentrated and looked back at Ginjo.

His eyes widened, the freak was no where in sight. He whipped his head around but a kick right on his chest welcomed him.

He lost his balance and flew at a building. Smoke was everywhere, covering his mouth with his hands as he coughed, he tasted something metallic, he looked down on his palm and saw blood.

As the place began to be clear, Ginjo appeared in front of him. Grinning.

"I didn't know that she can be a huge _distraction_ for you.."

"Damn you, She has nothing to do with this" He replied with a growl.

"Really? But we can join her into our little game." As he finished talking, he quickly moved out of Ichigo's sight. The bright haired boy looked everywhere, His opponent was no where in sight again. He stood up and a burning pain struck through his chest. He cursed and spit out a few blood from his mouth.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A small booming voice made his head to snapped at the voice's direction.

A panting Orihime with large worried tearful eyes was running towards him. He was about to stop her, but despite her small figure, Orihime embraced him into a cage like hug.

"I-inoue..." He exhaled on her soft hair.

"Kurosaki-kun" She repeated and broke away, she quickly released her healing fairies and a huge bright dome of orange covered the Berry boy.

"Don't worry, it will not take long..." She gave him a reassuring smile, which in return he gave too.

.

"You should stay down there, it's not safe in here" He said, his scowl returned.

She sighed and placed her palm in front of her, concentrating on her task. "It's my job Kurosaki-kun" She paused and looked down, hiding her stubborn blush.

"You already saved me so many times... This time I assure you, I will manage this, Im not going to let you to..." she stopped and looked back at him.

"What ?" He asked confusedly. "Tell me Inoue, Is there anything bothering you about me ?"

"It's just," She began shaking, Her eyes shining, Tears were threatening to fall. "I don't want you to become like that, Again." She sobbed

Ichigo tried to open his mouth to say something, but closed it again, not knowing what to tell her.

"It was my fault" She gupled. "It really was, If I could only defend my self, you're not going to be involved anymore."

Ichigo tried again, but his throat was suddenly dry. He cannot manage to talk now.

Orihime shook her head, pulling him out of his trance and smiled sadly at him. " Even if I had to sacrifice my life, _I will..."_

Her last words brought the punk at his edge.

"What are you talking about?" Anger on his voice and Orihime felt so weak and small in front of him.

"The hell, Im going to let that happen!" He half shouted.

Orihime flinched and looked down, She cannot look on those Chocolate eyes filled with anger. She set her mind back on her task, concentrating despite the heavy look he's giving her.

Ichigo muttered something on his breath, he hated seeing her like this, he cannot stand it, He was about to apologize when the bright dome disappeared and not surprisingly with the pain he's feeling earlier.

"T-thank you..." He frowned.

She offered him a smile, but it didn't reached her eyes.

A loud clank of metal interrupted the two.

"Drama..." Ginjo scoffed "I hate it"

"Inoue move aside" He ordered as he walked forward , covering her small body from Ginjo's view. She nodded and followed his command in silence.

Just as she walked, Ginjo re-appeared in front of her, His large heavy blade in the air, ready to slash her.

But Ichigo shun po-ed quickly, blocking Ginjo's blade with Zangetsu.

Ginjo smirked and turned around, but instead of attacking with his sword, He stretched his leg forward and hit Ichigo on his jaw. He flew a few meters, he crouch down for a second, and when he looked up again, His eyes widened in horror.

Ginjo's sword was _stuck_ on Orihime's abdomen, the tip of the blade made its way on her back. _Red fluid_ started to run down, dripping, until it reached the cement.

Ichigo's eyes darkened, he quickly launched himself at Ginjo and slashed his body in half.

Ginjo fell dead on the ground, his eyes open, but completely dead and blank.

_He's dead,_

.

Then the _Hero_ looked behind him, he dropped on his knees, together with Zangetsu on his side.

_"Inoue..."_ he whispered, he sounded so calm, but inside his world was shuttering into pieces. He grabbed her small shoulders and placed her limped body on his lap.

Orihime was staring up at him. Her eyes half lidded. "K-kuro..." She tried to speak, but blood exited her mouth. She tried again "Kurosaki-kun..."

Her small trembing voice made Ichigo nervous,_ No..._

"Inoue, Listen don't try to-"

_"I love you,"_ She cut in, with soft voice. As if she didn't feel anything.

He felt something burning behind his eye.

"Don't cry..." She said almost whisper. "Everything will be.. W-will be alright."Another blood made it's way out of her mouth.

He laced his large, calloused hands on her soft ones, He squeezed it.

_"No.."_ Panic on his voice, "Inoue..." It feels like deja vu for him,

_Like what happened on his mother._

_._

_'No...It's not going to happen again.'_

.

"Don't" He said, as she tried to say something again.

She smiled up at him.

"Don't smile like that!" He half shouted, but her smile didn't faltered away, instead it brought more life on her now more pale face.

_"I love you,"_ She repeated. "Kurosaki-kun"

He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

Orihime blinked as some of his tears hit her face.

_"Don't close your eyes"_ He gulped. _"Just breath, Please.."_ He finished shakingly.

She smiled again, her other hand ran to his hair, then to his cheek, cupping it.

"No!" He shouted, and leaned his lips to her.

He kissed her, and he felt her lips turned upward. He could still feel the blood drenching her clothes. He shut his eyes close.

_._

_'Come on, let us wake up from this nightmare'_

.

_'It's just a nightmare, right?'_

_._

Her eyes released a tear, rolling at the side of her face, he felt it.

Slowly she began to close her eyes.

Ichigo leaned back, begging for her to open her eyes.

_"I love you.. and will always be, no matter what..."_ She whispered before exhaling deeply, tears completely rolled continuously on his eyes as both of her hands dropped limply.

Her reiatsu dropped,_ No..._

He stared at her face for a second, her face,

_ so beautiful, _

_so peaceful,_

_so angelic._

Then he called her name, her fist name.

_…Orihime!_

_…Orihime!_

_…Orihime!_

He crushed his hard body on her lifeless small one. He buried his face on her neck and whispered something un audibly to hear.

Then he began to shout her name, tears flowing from his eyes with so much despair.

.

_Oh, How the mighty one have fallen.._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Review, you think ?_

_PLEASE ! (thank you)_


End file.
